Reign Supreme
by LeemanXD
Summary: The Council means to strip Fiona of her title and her powers, but of course she won't go down without a fight! Her battle may shake the very foundations the Coven has been built on, but when all is over and the dust has cleared, who will reign Supreme?
1. Chapter 1

The Supreme Returns

Fiona looked up at the academy as she got out of the taxi. It looked the same as it did when she was a small girl, big, intimidating, and deep inside she felt the same fear rising that she had felt that very first day. She imagined it as a sheet of paper and crumpled it, there was no room for fear right now. She had been summoned by the Council, urgent matters to discuss, important witch business etc etc. She wished the Council would mind their own damn business for a change, they were a thorn in her side. She took out a cigarette and immediately a hand shot out to light it, her Axeman, her faithful partner, was always there for her.

"Thank you darling," she said, flashing him a smile. "I suppose we should get this over with, bring the bags and be careful, they're Louis Vuitton." He nodded and began helping the taxi driver unload their luggage. Fiona began walking down the path to the house, her heels clacking against the paving stones as she went. The gardens looked immaculate, every bush trimmed to perfection, not one blade of grass out of place it seemed. Flowers were blooming all around her, roses as red as her favourite shade of Chanel lipstick, and lilys as white as her best pair of Louboutin shoes, the rest were bursts of yellow and blue and violet and orange, a very pretty display. The house had been repainted she could see, no pieces flaking away from the timber. Everything looked pristine and fresh, just the way she liked it. The door opened as she got to the top of the steps and out came Myrtle Snow, her face looking as haggard as Fiona remembered, her hair still an untidy tangle of red surrounding her tiny head. Snow peered at her through thick lensed glasses, and she looked as if she didn't like what she saw.

"Well hello Myrtle, stirring more trouble with the Council I see?"

"You know me Fiona dear, I cannot let the school fall to pieces because our Supreme is off on another drunken adventure." Fiona knew better than to rise to that, she would not give Myrtle the satisfaction. She walked straight past her into the entry hall to the school, to her left the sitting room, filled with portraits of the previous Supremes, to her right the dining room and directly in front of her the staircase, leading to the upstairs landing.

"I suppose you will want to freshen up before meeting with the Council Members, I'm sure you can remember where your bedroom is?" Fiona shot Myrtle a look, she had been back about five minutes and already she had gotten two digs in, perhaps this wasn't as serious as she thought, if it were Myrtle wouldn't be so... bitchy. She heard her Axeman behind her.

"Up the stairs and to the left my darling, place the bags in my room, I will be in the sitting room having a chat with my old friend Myrtle here," she said, leading Myrtle by the arm. Fiona sat in her usual chair, Myrtle sat on the sofa just next to it.

"And what is it you wish to talk about Fiona? I can't imagine you would want to participate in idle pleasantries."

"What I want to talk about Myrtle is why I am here, I was on very important business-" Myrtle laughed, " _very_ important business when I recieved the Council's message, so tell me, why have I been summoned back?"

"I'm afraid, my dear Fiona, I do not know the answer to that. As I said I have been much too busy trying to keep this place from falling to ruins, the girls needed their training and since poor Cordelia just vanished well... it's been a very trying time."

"Cordelia still hasn't been found?"

"Perhaps she would have been by now, if we had someone leading an investigation, but it appears our Supreme has other, more important matters to attend to overseas."

"Listen here Myrtle Snow, when you become Supreme of this coven then you may take that sort of tone with me, but until that day-"

"Now, now Fiona, I was merely stating facts. We haven't the man power to spend time focusing on where Cordelia is just yet, but now you are back, perhaps we can-"

"I shall think on it, in the meantime bring me the Council, I want this meeting over and done with."

"You think it your place to summon the Council to you, Fiona Goode?" A voice said behind her. She turned to see Colin Barrow, leading member of the Council.

"Not at all Lord Barrow, a simple slip of the tongue, after so long speaking in other languages it is hard to return to the mother tongue, I'm sure you understand." She said, curtsying to him.

"Indeed, and where was it this time Fiona? Italy? Spain?"

"France, my Lord. Scouting talent."

"I think scouting this years Fashion Week would be more accurate," Myrtle said in a hushed whisper. Lord Barrow stared at her blankly, he was an old gentleman, dressed in a black suit and tie.

"I might remind you Fiona that my family were the originals to escape from the Salem Witch Trials,"

"Yes my Lord I-"

"And as such we have been respected members of this community for centuries,"

"Indeed my Lord,"

"So much so that I was selected as Council Leader, which I don't need to remind you, the Supreme answers to, do I make myself clear?" Fiona could feel her teeth clenching and had to work to relax her face.

"Of course my Lord."

"Good, the meeting is scheduled for tomorrow morning so I would advise you to get a good nights rest." With that he stood and hobbled from the room. Fiona was amazed she didn't hear the man come in, he made so much noise going out on that cane of his.

"It appears Lord Barrow is as fed up of your disappearing acts as the rest of us Fiona, just because you are a witch is no excuse to pull a Houdini every few weeks my dear, now if you will excuse me, I must be off to see to my duties."

Fiona poured herself some whisky and sat in her chair. She didn't know who was more insufferable, Myrtle Snow or Colin Barrow. What Barrow seemed to quite conveniently forget was that her family also fled Salem along side his, true they may not have been as well respected but she was still descended from one of the original families. And whilst Colin, being a man, could not harness magic, she could, that should have counted for something. The Council's position had always been a pointless one in her opinion. Although they were merely "advisors" when first created, the Council had risen to great authority after a few particularly weak Supreme's came to power. Fools. She drained her glass and slammed it on the side table. That man thought he could control her did he? She had meant to be out of here straight after the meeting, but perhaps she could stick around a while longer. The Council thought themselves untouchable, even by her, the reigning Supreme. She would show them just how wrong they were.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trial

Myrtle awoke that morning happier than she had been for a while. She threw back her floral duvet, stretching her arms high above her head. True Fiona had returned, looking as much a harlet as the day she had left, but she was to be tried by the Council today, and that put a spring in Myrtle's step. She hummed merrily to herself and she applied her make-up and chose her outfit, a slimming black dress with a matching fedora, perfect for the days events. Perhaps they would finally sentence that incompetent witch to a fate she deserved, burning at the stake. She shuddered involuntarily at the memories of pain coursing through her body, it was perhaps the most painful experience she had ever had, but it was still too good for Fiona. That witch had absolutely no idea what was needed to be a Supreme, she would never have the necessary skills. Ever since Anna-Leigh's "disappearance" Myrtle had known Fiona would be a disaster to this coven, and it was time to set things right. She half suspected she had something to do with her dear Cordelia's disappearance, but she could not imagine even Fiona going that far. Then again, the next Supreme should have been due soon, Fiona's strength should have been slowly ebbing way but she seemed to be in full health. If Cordelia was to take the Supremacy then that would mean Fiona murdered her... she would get to the bottom of this.

Walking into the kitchen she came across Zoe and Madison having breakfast, the poor dears looked drained, they were as worried about Cordelia as she herself was, they had been through too much together.

"Good morning girls, how did you both sleep?" They turned to her, dark circles surrounding their eyes, but said nothing, just went back to eating their cereals. How dreadful it all was, but once Fiona was out of the way, they could get on with more pressing matters. Once the Supreme had been dealt with, and with her as Guardian, she would restore this coven to greatness once again, and hand everything over to the new Supreme. She selected a melon from the fridge and picking up the melon baller, smiled ever so slightly at the thought of gouging out eyes. Happy memories.

"Your lessons will, unfortunately, be slightly delayed today. The Supreme is facing trial, and as a senior witch I must be there. You are welcome to join us, if not you will proceed with individual study until I return."

"Why is the bitch on trial?" Madison asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say Madison dear, but if you attend the trial you will find out." Myrtle sat, spooning Melon balls into her mouth.

"Is it anything to do with Cordelia's disappearance?" Zoe asked, frowning into her half empty bowl.

"As I said girls, I'm not at liberty to say. Now please, finish your breakfast and go and put on some appropriate clothing if you are attending the trial." The girls stood as one, putting their bowls in the sink and made their way upstairs. It was nice to see them getting along finally. Myrtle had been ever so worried at first, that the boy had come between them and caused a permanent rift. Madison could be... troublesome at times, but they had been friends when they first came here, perhaps they were friends again. Smiling to herself she finished her breakfast and made her way to the meeting room.

Upon entering she saw Lord Barrow behind a huge mahogany desk. The fireplace to the right of it was cold but swept clean of the previous nights ashes. Shelves lined the spaces in the walls not taken up by the windows that almost reached from ceiling to floor, giving a wonderful view of the back grounds. She curtsied respectfully and he bowed his head in response. Today's suit was a light grey, with a black tie and crisp white shirt, his signature walking cane was sticking out from under the desk.

"Good morning Myrtle."

"Good morning Lord Barrow, and what a fine morning it is, most agreeable weather."

"You seem in high spirits Myrtle," he chuckled, "could it be anything to do with todays upcoming trial?"

She grinned mischeviously at him, he had been a very handsome man in his younger days, and was still rather handsome if you could ignore the thinning grey hair and sagging jowl. They had innocent flirtations once or twice during their careers in the Council, just flirtations, anything else would be slovenly, and she was not about to be labelled another Fiona Goode.

"Take a seat Myrtle, the trial will begin soon." She sat in the front row of a group of chairs set out to the left of Lord Barrow, she would not miss anything. One by one other representatives of the Council filed in and sat in the remaining chairs. There was hushed chatter between them and Myrtle smiled, they already thought her guilty of shirking her duties, perhaps she could wiggle in a few more accusations and ensure Fiona's fate. They were dressed like her, all in black, as was customary when convening on a trial. Other witches were admitted to the room after the Council members, many of them probably witnesses to provide evidence against their disgrace of a Supreme. Zoe and Madison entered the room, both flashing a smile at Kyle who was holding open the door. Perhaps there were still tensions there to be worked through, Myrtle filed it away for later, she could not have her girls acting a group of savages. They were followed by Queenie, the poor dear was waddling and apparently looking for somewhere to sit. Myrtle wished she could help the girl, it was most unbecoming to be of her size, but it was not her place, she was a teacher of witchcraft, not the girls parent. Behind Queenie came Marie Laveau, the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. Their covens had a lot of bad blood between them, but as an ally, albeit an uneasy one, she had every right to be present during judgement.

They waited, and they waited and they waited. Of course Fiona would not take this trial seriously, she never took anything seriously. Insuffarable woman! Most undiginified of her.

"My Lord it appears Fiona Goode has refused to attend a trial ordered by the Council, as such, a warrant for her arrest should be drawn up immediately, and a team of witches should be sent to fetch her."

"Now, now Myrtle Snow, who said anything about a refusal?" Myrtle whipped her head around to see Fiona standing at the door, bold as brass, wearing a slimming black dress, very similar to Myrtle's own.

"By my watch you are over half an hour late for this trial Fiona, one would presume you care nothing for the authority of the Council." Murmurs of agreement surrounded Myrtle.

"I had business to take care of, my apologies my Lord Barrow. Oh, and one thing Myrtle," she said, turning to her. "You will address me as Supreme from now on, in fact that goes for all of you. I am the Supreme of this coven, and will in future be treated as such."

Lord Barrow cleared his throat, "If that is quite all _Supreme_ , we will proceed with your trial now."

"That is not quite all Lord Barrow, I have brought something for you, which I think will be of significant interest." She clicked her fingers and the Axeman entered, carrying a huge leatherbound book. Myrtle groaned internally, she knew exactly what this was.

"Lex Maleficus. I am well aware of our laws Fiona, this trial is regarding your understanding of the laws in practice to protect our coven." Lex Maleficus or "Law of the Witch" was the law and code every witch was bound by, penalties ranged from the stripping of powers to death, depending on the crime. But like all laws, there was always a loophole.

"Lord Barrow, I do not think-"

"No Myrtle Snow, you do not think! And that has been your biggest weakness since childhood. You are but a spectator at this event, not a prosecutor but a spectator, and as such you are to remain silent at these proceedings as stated in our own laws!" Fiona yelled, fury marring her normally composed feautures. Myrtle titled her chin up to meet the woman's eyes, silent she may have to be but diminutive she would not. "Now, Lord Barrow. This trial of yours, whilst your initiative is to be commended, is a sham. You cannot call me to trial, just as Myrtle should not have called me to trial the last time she tried to pull a stunt like this." Myrtle opened her mouth to protest but at a sharp look from Lord Barrow closed it again.

"I assure you _Supreme_ , it is within the Council's jurisdiction to call to account-"

"Indeed Lord Barrow, you may call me to account. But only after a majority vote of the Council and _only_ in a private hearing, not a trial and certainly not a public spectacle of this manner. Amazing what you can learn from an old book, isn't it?" Fiona was smiling now, but it didn't reach her eyes. She took a cigarette from her black handbag and lit it, blowing smoke towards Lord Barrow. "Now, if all of you will leave, we can get on with this hearing." There were angry mutters as everyone stood up and began to leave. The Council members were outraged at Fiona's behaviour, Myrtle herself would like to strangle her, but she would remain dignified in the face of her peers.

"You Marie, are entitled to stay as a representative of an ally coven," Fiona said as Marie Laveau was approaching the door.

"Well since I came all this way, I might as well stay for the show, something tells me it's gonna be a good one." She said, swinging into one of the front row seats.

"Zoe and Queenie, you may also remain as representatives of the coven, Madison you may leave, we will not be needing you." Madison rolled her eyes, stomping out in those high heels of hers. Myrtle would have to teach the girl how to dress, she looked like a scarlet woman in half her outfits, the other half she looked like a cheap whore.

"I believe the Council is also entitled to a representative here," Lord Barrow said.

"Why, Lord Barrow, you seem to have remembered our laws again, how fortunate." Fiona smirked.

They were all seated, almost in a semi circle, surrounding the mahogany desk.

"Fiona we are conducting this... hearing, due to some devastating news received by the Council. Your daughter Cordelia has been found."

"How could that news be devastating to you, Lord Barrow?" Fiona asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"Your daughter was found murdered, not far from the school."

"What?" Fiona whispered, her brow creasing. Myrtle's own shock had left her paralysed. Cordelia? Her Cordelia? She could not breathe. Her darling Cordelia had been murdered, she felt as if someone had punched her in her heart.

"It appears her neck had been broken in several places, after searching the crime scene thoroughly our agents came back with no physical evidence, leading us to believe this may have been a magical assisted murder."

"She... she is... was... oh God." Fiona put her hand over her face. It really was a splendid show, but one Myrtle had seen many times. Her earlier doubts of Fiona had vanished, she had murdered her daughter. A burning hatred flared within Myrtle then, she would kill Fiona, laws be damned. She would strike her again and again, watch as she bled and then burn her.

"After further examination of Cordelia it has been determined that she was in fact, the next Supreme. Her body's cells had regenerated to expected levels to that of a blossoming Supreme."

"There must be some mistake, it couldn't possibly be her." Myrtle could feel tears burning at the corners of her eyes. How dare she sit there and lie to them, straight to their faces. She had murdered Cordelia. Just as she had murdered Anna-Leigh. Just as she had murdered countless others, all in the name of her own happiness.

"If this were a trial, right now we would be calling evidence to the fact that you murdered Cordelia. We have motive, we have opportunity and we have solid evidence you were the last to see Cordelia alive."

"You monsters," Fiona whispered, hands still clutched to her face, "you think I would murder my own daughter?"

"To preserve your own life Fiona, I would believe it" Myrtle said. Fiona collapsed into a heap of sobs, shaking violently. The Axeman was by her side, soothing her, trying to get her back on her chair. Myrtle looked around at the others, none of them looked as if they were buying what Fiona was trying to sell. Zoe was staring straight at her, tears running down her face. Queenie was studying her hands. And Marie Laveau, well frankly Marie looked bored.

"Do you deny these allegations?" Lord Barrow asked, his face a stone mask.

"Of course I do!" Fiona yelled, pushing the Axeman away from her and rising to her feet. "I may not have been the best mother, heck I probably don't even deserve the name, but I loved that girl! I loved my daughter! I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and listen to this!" With that she turned and made her way to the door.

"Sit down Fiona!" Myrtle spat. Fiona turned and gave her one of the most venemous looks Myrtle had seen in her life.

"I suppose this is all your doing is it? It wasn't enough blinding her the first time to get me to trial, now you had to go and murder her!?" Fiona raised her hand and Myrtle could feel her windpipe being crushed, she grabbed her neck instinctively, as through trying to pry away the invisible force that was crushing her.

"Stop this Fiona!" Lord Barrow yelled.

"So help me I will see you die Myrtle Snow, I will squeeze the life right out of you!" Myrtle flicked her wrist and Fiona went flying, slamming into the wood panelling of the room, splinters falling where she had dented it. She gasped as the crushing sensation vanished, drawing air into her lungs.

"You would blame me for this? I was more of a mother to that girl than you ever were! You think I would murder poor Cordelia and keep an evil like you in the world a day longer than necessary?" She flicked her wrist again and Fiona began levitating, the Axeman ran for Myrtle and she wove her other hand, binding him in invisible bonds so he fell to the carpet struggling. Myrtle closed her hand into a fist and heard Fiona's groan of pain as her chest began to compress.

"Both of you stop now!"

"She will not get away with it this time!" Myrtle screamed, clenching her fist until it ached. Fiona's face was going blue, she could no longer breathe. Myrtle could practically feel the life draining from her. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her arm, she looked down to see blood pouring from an open wound, Fiona dropped to the ground in a heap. She looked around confused and saw Queenie, a letter opener sticking out from her arm.

"Child?"

"Cordelia wouldn't have wanted this," she said, throwing the letter opener to the ground.

"Well, this was as entertaining as I had hoped," Marie chuckled. Fiona was being helped up by the Axeman, shooting Myrtle with a look of pure hatred.

"Both of you will sit down now, this is hardly the proper way to conduct a hearing," Lord Barrow said, looking flustered.

"This hearing is over," Fiona said, "I will hear no more of this."

"You are here by order of the Council-"

"The Council be damned!" She yelled, "the control of the coven is in the hands of the Supreme. The Council seems to forget who is really in power here, perhaps I should remind you." Lord Barrow's eyebrows shot up as he stood from his chair, patting his body down. He was turning a bright red. Myrtle could sense what was happening, Fiona was boiling his blood, she was boiling him from the inside out. She flicked her wrist and Fiona recoiled as though something had hit her.

"You will not take another life."

She smiled, another smile that would not touch her eyes. "Are you defying your Supreme?"

"You are no Supreme." Myrtle didn't know if she imagined it, but Fiona seemed to flinch. The doors to the room opened as Council members and witches crowded inside.

"What's going on in here?" A Council member asked, looking from the still distressed Lord Barrow, to the dishevelled Fiona to Myrtle with her wound still leaking.

"She attacked Lord Barrow," Myrtle said, pointing with her good arm at Fiona. "Arrest her immediately!" Fiona laughed as several witches began to circle her and the Axeman.

"I declare emergency powers, Fiona Goode has lost her mind and as such is to be removed from her position of Supreme immediately. Her powers will be bound and she will be exiled from the coven in punishment for her crimes here today." Lord Barrow's statement left them all in silence. This had never happened before, in all of their history a Supreme had never been forcibly removed from power. The witches were unsure how to respond, some stopped and others kept advancing, if cautiously.

"You are all fools!" Fiona declared, "this man is trying to seize the coven, he is breaking our own laws and you all follow him blindly."

"It seems you are only interested in our laws when they suit your purpose Fiona," Myrtle responded.

"If it's war you want Myrtle Snow," Fiona said, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face, "then it is war you'll have." With that both Fiona and the Axeman vanished. Myrtle cursed, she should have seen that coming.

"What is to be done now my Lord?" One of the witches asked. Lord Barrow stood in silence for a moment, gazing out of the window over the surrounding grounds.

"We prepare for war."


End file.
